Gas-fired boilers and/or continuous flow heaters may include a control and/or regulating unit for setting an air ratio to a setpoint air ratio. The setting may take place, for example, based on a temperature of a heating flame, an ionization signal of the heating flame and/or based on an exhaust gas sensor signal.